A problem existed moving large containers of welding wire that are used with portable welding equipment. Known drum carts, such as the cart depicted in FIG. 1, cannot attach to a known welding cart that carries the portable welding equipment. If one person is in charge of moving the portable welding equipment, he first must move the welding cart having the portable welding equipment, such as the welder and the tanks. After moving the welding cart he then must move the wire drum cart.
Movement of the known wire drum cart is difficult because the known wire drum cart does not include a handle nor a restraint system to hold the box or drum in place while moving. Also, the known cart has a small wheel base, which can make the cart unstable. The known wire cart and the known welding cart are also unable to attach to one another.